A Gentle Loki
by celestial-time-sorceress
Summary: Reader/Loki fanfiction. You bring out the gentle and loving side of Loki. I love writing these kind of stories, because they make loads of people happy. I intend for this one to be a multi-chapter one 3 Enjoy, lots of love!


You wake to a beam of sunlight and the chirping of what might have been birds. The covers were warm, and it was this was the softest bed you had ever slept on. You were normally an insomniac, but you couldn't help but get a decent night's sleep in your bed chambers in Asgard. The place was absolutely beautiful, the climate perfect, and your chamber was absolutely grand. You had never been to any place like this.

Just a week ago, you were home with my family, dreading waking up, dreading life in general. That was until Loki took you away. For months you knew Loki, he first appeared at an opera you were at, and he killed a man there. Everyone ran. Besides you. You stood and watched, and looked into his eyes and he looked into yours. You saw saw the same pain you saw in your own eyes in the mirror. Years of sadness had led you to empathize with the man who killed right in front of you.

Then, he took his staff and shot a cerulean blue ray of light at you. It hit you in the lower ribs, and you collapsed then, but he looked into your eyes, and he stopped. The pain was over, but he was gone to try to take the rest of the world. You dreamt about him for a while, until he finally had appeared in my bedroom in the midst of night. Instead of being afraid, you welcomed him to you. You laid in his arms, you didn't care if he tried to kill you.

You connected to a point where the two of you fell in love. He knew what your life was, pain and remorse, and you knew his living situation was indeed as such. So, he did what he could to help you. He took your hand, and you both left your awful home and he took you to Asgard. Odin was kind enough to allow you to stay and after much arguing with Loki, let you share Loki's bedchambers, though he increased the size once you moved in. There, you saw a change in him, he gave others less scorn. He might have began to forgive himself as well. That's what you wanted him to do, love himself and forgive himself, because most everyone in the palace had forgiven him.

You turned to your side, expecting him to be lying next to you, but as you reached to stroke his face, you realized that he wasn't there. Perhaps he had gone to eat something for once. He rarely ate, and you smiled. He was finally taking care of himself.

Loki walked through the corridors, still in his robes. He'd just awoke, and most mornings he was bitter, but that was until he met you. You changed him. He smiled more, and he tried to be kind to others. He didn't completely part his old ways, for he was still rather irritable, and anyone who mocked him would be humiliated. Though he was kinder, he would not be tolerant of people who were disrespectful, especially towards you.

He would not tolerate it if anyone harmed you. Before you left, you told your family that you both were to leave. You told them everything. They didn't react well, and he unleashed his rage. He shot everyone with his staff, but killed no one. You took off moments later.

Loki went into the kitchen. The cooks weren't too happy about a hungry prince so early in the morning. You and Loki often woke earlier than the others. It was peaceful in the quiet. He took a platter and filled it with several fruits, cheeses and breads that he knew you would like, ignoring the servants as usual. He walked back up the stairs, quietly, not to wake anyone.

He very quietly opened the door to your chambers. He whispered your name to see if you were awake. When you turned your head to look at him, he smiled at you tenderly. He set down the platter on the nightstand to lay next to you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and

pressed a gentle kiss to your mouth.

"Good morning," he grinned. You were expecting a comment about how no morning could be a good morning, but he didn't say that.

"Morning," you say, gently, your voice still soft and tired from a good night's sleep. Oh, how good it felt to wake at a godly hour instead of the middle of your sleep cycle to get to school.

"You look beautiful," he murmured, brushing his lips against your skin.

"Not as beautiful as you," you responded, running your hand through his hair. He smiled at you, and then he sat up slowly, taking you into his arms and pulling you into his lap. He pressed gentle kisses to your neck. "I love you," he whispered into your ear.

"I love you too," you smiled.

Loki moved his hand to the nightstand to pick up the platter he got for you. "Would you like breakfast?" he asked, resting his chin on your head.

"I would love some," you responded, "just let me jump in the shower for a moment." He loosened his grip around your waist, so you could get up and open the large closet he had made for you, supplied with many gorgeous dresses to go along with your Midgardian clothing. He appeared behind you, kissing your shoulder from behind.

"This one," he said, pulling out a beautiful emerald green dress with crystals and an incredibly soft, silky, fabric.

"Thank you," you say, turning to smile at him, gently kissing his cheek before turning to walk into the large shower room you had attached to your bedroom.

"Would you like me to wait here?" he asked.

"That depends. I have a cat to be fed. I have a bed to be warmed. You could eat, I don't know, or you could join me… Your call," you snickered, turning away from him.

"That all sounds rather tempting, however, I'd love to take you up on your last offer," he said devilishly before following you, and then shutting the door behind you both.

"That's going to piss Odin off," you reminded him.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him- and if he did, I would love to piss him off just as much as he does to me," Loki smiled, beginning to slip off the satin night gown that he had bought you. You worked at his robes, but it was too complicated, so he had to help you.

He turned on the faucet, running his hand through it to make sure it was warm before helping you in and holding you close. He kissed you slowly and passionately as he ran his hands through your hair under the water and you did the same to him in turn. He took the bottle of shampoo in the corner, and poured some on to his hand. He began massaging it slowly into your scalp, and then into the ends of your hair.

After he had washed it out of your hair, you did the same to him, gently, making sure that soap didn't get into his eyes and careful that you didn't pull on his hair too much. You then took a moment to condition your hair, and then you both gently bathed in a beautiful smelling soap. He pulled at your hair playfully, gently bringing your head back before slowly biting down at your neck.

He stopped the water, gently pulling you out of the shower and then wrapping a towel around you to dry yourself. He helped you into your dress and used a spell to dress himself because it was too much work, even for him. To your surprise, he lifted you up into his arms, and shouldered open the door to your bedroom. He gently set you down on a soft piece of furniture.

He pulled you into his lap, summoning the platter of food that he had brought for you earlier to him. You didn't object as he fed you a bit of fruit and handed you a cup of warm tea. You kissed his forehead gently to thank him.

"And when was the last time you ate something?" you asked.

"I ate last night when you spoon-fed me a souffle in front of Thor and Odin," he said, playfully sounding slightly sarcastic.

"Long enough," you said, before spreading a bit of butter on bread and putting a piece into his mouth. You wished that you had been to care for him like this all his life, but now, you were here, and he loved you and you loved him, and you would always tenderly care for each other like such.


End file.
